pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mei-San
Archivo:Glaceon_moviendose.gifRecuerda firmarArchivo:Glameow_NB.gif ' Archivos:' 2011:Archivo 1 Hasta el 19 de enero;Archivo 2 Hasta el 7 de marzo;Archivo 3 hasta el 1 de marzo 678px OK =D Seamos amigas!!! ponme algun pokemon de mis favoritos(puedes verlos en mi users) cual te pongo a ti?La chica de las cartas [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Sakura|'Carta preguntas aquí']] 18:47 1 jun 2011 (UTC) paloma nunca recibi tu respuesta espero de que pronto seamos buenas amigas besos bay Usuario:Glaceon1020 perdon por lo poco pero no se porque me salte tanto bueno chaoo cuidate bay bay etto... podrias hacer el sprite de Riku? esque te ofreciste yo hare los de Kairi y Namine y Megaminon le pedi los de Roxas y Sora Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 17:49 8 jun 2011 (UTC) holaaa!! he visto que te gusta Kingdom Hearth...a mi m eencanta!!!!! me gustan mucho el 2 y el 365/2 days. Me gustaria tener una llave espada eweArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:31 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Que porqué me fuí? Me fuí porque nadie me habla,Mika no me contesta en los mensajes de YT,Lion ya no es el mismo... Germen ya no quiere nada de mí... Almenos eres mi amiga...No sén que pasó -W- pero quiero volver a empezar T.T... Lo perdí todo ... hasta mi contraseña TOT... PikaNeko Sí quiero ser tu amiga Claro,¿porque no? Ah,y gracias por apuntarte en mi novela. Fukai Yuki 10:17 11 jun 2011 (UTC) hola!!! mira yen, hice a sora(completamente de cero), es mi primera sprite de cero y creo que se me a kedado rara mira:Archivo:Sora!!.png se ha quedado estilo chibi no? XDD por favor necesito opinion!! XDArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:45 10 jun 2011 (UTC) ... no digas mentiras, esta muy rara, seguro que tu riku esta mucho mejor porque eres una spritera profesional =DArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:49 10 jun 2011 (UTC) LISTO Kairi y Namine.. FINISHED Archivo:Namine_sprite_solo_uso_de_Fabian☺Pokémon_yenthami_y_Megaminon.png y Archivo:Kairi_Sprite_solo_uso_de_Fabian☺Pokémon_yenthami_y_Megaminon.png Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 13:22 11 jun 2011 (UTC) puedes ser yoshi llena la ficha y ya --Usuario:Meganium1530 Perdon Dx Estube tiempo sin conectarme y no vi tu respuesta xDU Ya se habia arreglado solo lo de la imagen owo Pero gracias por tu ayuda :D ♥LuuChan♥ 10:40 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola me encanta tu sprite de entrenadora guay pero en rosado--ana rebeca 13:48 12 jun 2011 (UTC) si sirve esta demasiado linda n.n--Usuario:Meganium1530 hola ya empece la novela La chica fantasma leela y dime que te parece en mi discuana rebeca 00:29 19 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario te lo agradescoana rebeca 13:44 19 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario te lo agradescoana rebeca 13:44 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola yen te aviso que ya hice el tercer capitulo de La chica fantasmaLeelo y dime que parece porfis!ana rebeca 15:15 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Yen. gracias por tu opinion y no digas eso que tu eres una muy buena escritoraana rebeca 15:42 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Yen como estas? ya hice el quinto cap de la chica fantasma dime que te parece?ana rebeca 23:48 20 jun 2011 (UTC) >-< quitare tu ficha xk ya estan las 6 chicas.. Onee-chan! Me habías dicho por MSN que pegaba más de Kaito .-.U...y me dejaste como Len en tu blog x3 Con cariño, Coke--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:30 21 jun 2011 (UTC) hola como estas y una pregunta estas soltera Ben alien supremo 001 19:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Yen! Estás en el móvil,no?...Hablemos por MSN!--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:11 21 jun 2011 (UTC) No problem! No problem, Zoroark mix ;D x3--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro que si AHora mismo lo cambio xd Puse ese porque no sabía que Sprite te gustaría(?) --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 19:48 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Oye, gracias por hacerme la carita pokesho OwO esta bien genial!! y asi bonita!!! en serio gracias n_n (Soy la hermana de fabian xD) Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 22:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Seria Genial *o* Seamos amigas... si me quieres agregar a tus amigos ponme a Snivy o a Pikachu (de preferencia Snivy) GabyChan 02:45 24 jun 2011 (UTC)Gaby Chan =3GabyChan 02:45 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdon Dx Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta que era tuyo uwu Lo siento de verdad D: Pido disculpas uwu La proxima vez pediré permiso y miraré el nombre de la imagen, esque puse "cara de purrloin" y me salió ese icono, no me di cuenta que era tuyo... ;w; Sobre los amigos, puse tres por rellenar, pero aun me quedan mas por poner, te iba a poner hoy mismo xD (Te puse a Glameow, si quieres otro te lo cambio ^^) Disculpa las molestias por todo D8 [[Usuario:LuuChan|''' ♥LuuChan♥']] ' Comentarios! ¬¬ ' 13:19 24 jun 2011 (UTC) nwn Tambien fue culpa mia por no preguntar, asi que tambien me sentia culpable, por eso te pedí perdon nwn Bueno ya que todo ahora esta bien, espero que sigamos siendo amigas como siempre ^^ [[Usuario:LuuChan|' ♥LuuChan♥']] ' Comentarios! ¬¬ ' 14:04 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Cyndaquil by Anabel.png Se abrirá a las 2200 ediciones, evolucionará a las 2250 y volverá a evolucionar a las 2300 Cuídalo bien! :D [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 15:43 27 jun 2011 (UTC) La armadura ha sido terminada. La armadura de tu Glaceon ha sido terminada n.n Archivo:Glaceon_con_armadura.png Fue arduo el trabajo pero lo termine, una armadura de acero inoxidable a prueba de fuego, cristales de hielo y la corona de hielo de la cabeza potencian los ataques tanto de tipo hielo como de tipo acero, la armadura es tan fria que produce niebla en ambientes humedos. La velocidad y la defenza aumentan considerablemente. Keyko joy 22:03 28 jun 2011 (UTC) wOw claro claro que podemos ser amigas n.n ponme a pikachu...ah y necesito una firmita bonita pliss me harias una?? 2.no soy la user kari-chan -.-U me llamo karina[[User:Kari White black]]12:34 29 jun 2011 (UTC) super muchisimas gracias Yen ah y como regalo te intentare hacer un sprite n.n aver si me sale'Karina White... or Black' 12:42 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Yes si, me gustaria ser tu amigis,cual poke te pongo?--Akat.... 15:24 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Puede ser....un quilavaAkat.... 15:33 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! Hola!!!Claro que me gustaría se tu amiga!!!En verdad yo tampoco tengo mucho que decir así que ya tenemos algo en común je je je Xaoo!!!!Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!Así soy yo XDD!! La caja de Pandora te podria pedir algo? cambia la descripcion de tu personaje a una breve y que la describa bien como las que salen en la novela http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:La_caja_de_Pandora La gente le teme a la oscuridad porque desconoce lo que hay en ella 20:46 30 jun 2011 (UTC) hola... esto...yen, puedes hacerme un mini favor? puedes entrar en mi usuario a ver si se ve? es que entro en mi usuario y lo veo todo blanco... y puede que sea de la porqueria de pc que tengo... X3(es tan porkeria que ni puedo entrar en el chat...) GraciasArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です '！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 15:15 4 jul 2011 (UTC) -w- Habiá dicho NO MÁS DRAGONES--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:07 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Huevo_charmander.png Se abre a las 50 ediciones Evoluciona a las 160 y vuelve a evolucionar a las 300 Archivo:Purrit.png Evoluciona a las 100 ediciones y vuelve a evolucionar al las 200(Sin contar las anteriores) PD: al llegar a las 100 del último avisame en mi discusión Juus16x16 14:00 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Eh Yenthami Para el torneo tienes que crear una historai nueva, no una que ya hayas creado --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 19:10 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡YEN! ¡No se podía publicar hasta el 15! Tendré que hablar con Stalin y ver si te eliminamos o no... Jopé u.ú [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 12:43 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Vale, pero aún así... Tendrías que haber puesto "Prólogo" o algo así... No sé, lo hablaré con Stalin (cuando se conecte -w-) y veremos lo que hacemos, oka? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 13:27 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Yen!! Se que eres una gran dibujante Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? Necesito un dibujo de shinx y pikachu besandose, si es que puedes. (y solo si quieres una en la que esten bailando) Por favor Yen!!!!!} I am...Emily strange 16:25 15 jul 2011 (UTC) El pikachu macho Te lo agradezco Yen, que te doy? Y la shinx hembra y el pikachu macho Gracias!!! I am...Emily strange 16:41 15 jul 2011 (UTC) =^^= Te lo agradezco Yen!!!! Como te lo pago?Sprite?Pokemon?Cara MM?Inspiración? Como? Gracias =^^= Te quedo hermosísimo!!! I am...Emily strange 16:57 15 jul 2011 (UTC) claro!! siempre me ha gustado tener amigos que les guste volcaloid n.n espero que nos levemos bien amiga! Keyko joy 17:29 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdón... Perdona...es qué me gustaba el Purrloin y como si me lo descargaba del internet me iba a salir error en mi novela, me dijeron qué buscara y encontré ese y me gustó y lo puse...Si te ha molestado a mi no me importa cambiarlo por el qué tu me has dicho... ¡Lo siento mucho! :( Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!!Así soy yo XDD!!! Bueno vale n_ne Bueno pues siento molestarte pero, si no te importa, ¿Puedo seguir usando tu imagen de Purrloin? Es qué es muy cuqui, y ya qué la tengo en mi primer capítulo de mi novela pues...Anda déjamela *Ojitos de ángel* Mi locura es mi ceatividad!!!Así soy yo XDD!!! Una Pregunta ¿como lo haces para hacer esos spriter porque yo quiero tener mi propio spriter pero no se como acerlo me puedes decir?